Mystery and Punching Bags
by EnigmaticWaterfall
Summary: Sakura Haruno sustained an injury to her shoulder which put her out of the MMA Junior Championship- and fighting altogether. Bitterly, she is thrust back into school and suddenly finds herself tangled in a supernatural conspiracy with her school's resident gang.Rated T for Language and Character Death, Modern AU, has supernatural elements.
1. Sasuke Has Family Issues

**Guess what's back for the third time? This fic! I'm honestly glad I brought it back again. Maybe this time I'll be able to get to the end! Leave a review after you read!**

* * *

Sakura's fist collided with the heavy black punching bag. Upon each aggressive slug, the chains suspending the punching bag wailed in protest. She took its metallic creaking as a sign of progress. Unsatisfactory progress but progress regardless. The young woman surmised that it would take a few weeks to build up the same strength she had again. Three months of downtime was far too much for her to bear any longer. She refused to lose ground and she refused to fall behind. Sakura had to resume training now. Even if her coach advised against it.

Vigorously, she delivered five more of her most bone crushing blows to the bag, the last of which sent a hot spike of pain into her shoulder. Grunting loudly, she grabbed her shoulder in a vain attempt to ease the pain.

 _Damn._

 _God- Damn._

She'd thought for a brief, shining moment that she was healed enough to do intense training. It seems that went out the window right quick.

A dim figure entered the room, becoming instantly illuminated under the hot lights.

"Sakura? What are you doing here? I though we agreed to try some light intensity training in a month." They scolded, wrapping their hands, coating them with chalk and slipping on a pair of gloves.

"I'm training for a tournament tomorrow and I'm gonna need this room for training. I suggest you go out and not waste your last day of summer." They said, nudging Sakura out of the way to reach the punching bag.

Was Summer ending today? Call her crazy for not noticing. Sakura's time consisted only of planning for next year when she'd be able to really compete again.

"It's not like I have any friends to hang out with today. They're all out so I don't see why I can't hang around here." Sakura protested. Hoping if she still couldn't use the training equipment, to at least run the track.

Her coach's expression dropped and they rubbed their forehead in frustration.

"Sakura, I appreciate all the hard work you put in, but I'm not going to allow you to spend your whole life here."

"Dorian... I guess I'll leave. Still, don't have anything to do."

Dorian frowned at the girl, they wished their student knew how to be a more of a normal kid as opposed to a professional MMA fighter sometimes. Hell knows Dorian would have killed for freedom back then.

The coach blinked at Sakura expectantly. She'd get it. She always got the blink.

Sakura looked at the floor in disappointment shuffled to the bench to pack up her gear and head out. (forcibly)

Hardheartedly, she walked away from the gym. She wouldn't be fighting like she used to anytime soon would she? Her throat constricted as she slogged through her perceived failure in her head.

If only she would have dodged the kick, maybe the outcome would have been different...

Sadly, the young fighter rifled through her bag to find her phone. Tomorrow would start the last year of high school. Great, not even in school and world-ending calamities were already piling up. Might as well make the best of today.

She scrolled through her contacts, looking for a willing victim to keep her company.

Hinata: On vacation.

Ino: At the spa.

Kiba: At the shelter.

Tenten: Working.

Naruto-

Wait, Naruto didn't do much. Him perhaps.

Sakura almost texted him but quickly remembered that the foster home didn't pay for texting. She'd have to call. Shit.

...

"Hello?" A lively voice asked.

"Naruto! Are you doing anything today?"

Oh please, please don't be busy.

"Sorry Sakura, school starts again tomorrow and I haven't gotten any of my readings done."

Of course, he hadn't done his work.

"What have you been doing this whole time?" Sakura questioned, bemused with the antics of her friend.

"...Sleeping, and video games... and anything that isn't school related." He replied, getting the message loud and clear. Should he have read? Yes, did he care? Not while great distractions existed.

Sakura was not impressed.

"We might not be able to hang out today, but we've still got Ino's party on Friday night." Naruto reminded her.

Ino's parties were great- the best really. Money goes a long way for entertainment but parties were far from Sakura's mind at the moment.

"I'm not going to be there this Friday, homework's gonna be rough this year." It was true the workload would be heavy but that wasn't why she didn't want to go. Candidly, she'd rather spend a quiet night at home if she couldn't train. Ino was nice, but house parties generally weren't Sakura's thing.

Needless to say, Naruto didn't take it lightly. "What?" He cried "C'mon Sakura, it's our last year of High school! After this year, I'll barely get to see you or Sasuke!" Goodie, a guilt trip. Sakura refused to let him get to her.

"Isn't Sasuke free this weekend?"

Naruto said nothing for a very long time. "Something's up with Sasuke and I think it's because he found out his brother's in the Akatsuki."

Startled by the very notion of Itachi straight A- heir of a large fortune- graduated a whole year early- Uchiha being in a gang like the Akatsuki prompted Sakura to press the phone closer to her ear as if she would somehow get all the details this way.

"You better have a good reason to think that." She said, ready to discredit him at any second.

There was a snort from Naruto's ends. "Hell I do, Sasuke told me."

Sakura gulped, her heart sinking a little as she came to understand that the first drama of the year would come before school started. Great. More importantly, she had no clue how to react to the Uchiha situation. She's been Sasuke's friend for years, she had no reason not to trust him, yet Itachi seemed like the last person to betray his family. Some things just seemed wrong about this?

"Hey, Naruto?" She said thoughtfully.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to look into Itachi's involvement with the Akatsuki further."

Naruto sputtered loudly followed by the sound of his phone dropping on the floor. "R-really? Do you honestly Sasuke wants you in his business?"

"All three of us are really close. If we could give his family clarity, it could help a lot. Sakura assured.

"Clarity?" Naruto echoed. "If you think it'll help then I'll be with you all the way!" He chimed.

With that, Naruto, terrified of losing daylight to cram his reading in, ended the call allowing Sakura to walk home in silence.

Sakura got home right as the light of dusk began to die. Wearily, she walked into the perpetually quite house, into the family room to turn on the tv and clambered up the stairs, pushing past mounds of fighting equipment to get to her room.

Hours burned away as Sakura laid in her dark room on her bed with her phone in hand. Scrolling through the multitudes of pictures of her friend, Hinata in a white sundress against a golden sunset, Sakura sighed in envy. If only she could have another week to sit on the beach. But no, she'd be living it up in trigonometry.

Bored and anxious for the next day, Sakura rolled off her bed and walked to the window, opening it to let the hot wind wash over her face.

The last year... the girl thought about it absently, not willing to fully accept the implication. Moonlight cast a long shadow on the floor. It crept further and further with time. Sakura turned to find her shadow looming over her on the wall. Maybe she should get to bed.


	2. Introspection Is A Bitch

_Konoha High School, the village's only high school and cesspool of teenage despair._

The young woman gripped the straps of her backpack tightly as she pushed the door to the student commons open. As if by instinct, Sakura automatically gravitated to a small table at the corner of the room with a few people sitting down.

"Hey, looks who's here. Our fighting queen!" The pretty blonde girl sitting across from her chirped.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment at the nickname. "Aww, Ino, you know I'm out for the season."

"You're still our fighting queen!" Ino told her, folding her arms. "So there."

Smiling warmly, Sakura thanked her friend. "I can only hope I'll still be able to hit as hard as I did after I heal fully."

"If not, you could always go to the police academy with me. You'd fit right in! A girl with two tight buns in her hair added."

"Thanks, Tenten. I'll consider it if things go south for my fighting career." Sakura said with a twinge of sadness in her voice. The offer was nice but it might not be for her.

Giving up on her fighting career wasn't exactly something she wanted, nor did she care to be reminded of the possibility.

"Hey, do you guys know where Sasuke is?" She asked in part as a skillful transition and in part out of curiosity.

Ino and Tenten looked to each other and shook their heads collectively. "He hasn't been around today, why?" Tenten replied.

"I have something to ask, that's all." Sakura flashed a short frown.

Ino leaned forward, meeting Sakura's green eyes "Oh! I get it, you're finally going to ask Sasuke to go out with you. Using my party as a backdrop perhaps?"

"In your dreams, Ino. I'm not looking for anyone right now." There wasn't a great deal of seriousness in what Sakura said, although she had been serious about not looking for a significant other. Truthfully she hadn't ever thought about love that hard and Sakura was in no rush to do so.

"It doesn't matter. I'll just find him myself." Sakura said dismissively.

Ino clinched the silver, stylized moon pendant she wore around her neck tightly in her fist. "Oh Tsuikiko, give me strength." She mused loudly.

Tenten gave her an incredulous look. "I doubt Tsukiko is willing to help Sakura find a boyfriend."

"She might." Ino retorted sharply.

Tenten lowers her eyelids skeptically and said nothing.

Having quite frankly enough of the silliness as well as sensing the impending bell, Sakura got up and adjusted her backpack. "I'm gonna head out now, see you girls later." She chimed before vanishing into the crowded student commons.

* * *

Sakura tensed with anxiety as she shuffled into her first class of the day, trigonometry. Funny, when in the ring it didn't matter how many people were watching, she'd kick ass. Here though, complete and total exposure. Sakura hated it. She sat down awkwardly, crossing her arms.

"Hey!" She heard spoken into her ear the moment she was sufficiently zoned out.

Sakura jumped in her chair and turned to the source of the speaking. It was a tiny girl, dark skinned and bright eyed. She had a mass of curly orange hair and freckles covering her round face.

"Hi, I'm Moriko, freshman!" Moriko held her hand out confidently.

Awestruck by the forwardness of this little squirt, Sakura shook her hand.

"Sakura, senior."

The handshake was unusually long and drawn out as if the girl had never done it before. Haphazardly, Sakura withdrew her hand.

"I haven't been to public school before. So I'm glad I met you." She said to the fighter.

A small smile crossed Sakura's face. Moriko was a strange- very strange little girl but her words of gratitude were satisfying.

Moriko climbed into the seat behind Sakura when the teacher, Mr. Hatake walked into the room almost 4 minutes late.

He promptly apologized for his tardiness and began listing class rule and expectations.

 _Psst._

Moriko discreetly hissed to Sakura who leaned back for the girl.

"What?" Sakura whispered impatiently.

"Sasuke's in my Earth science class, do you want me to tell him you want to meet?"

Shocked at the offer, Sakura twisted around to the small girl, eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Miss Haruno, do you have something to tell the class?" Mr. Hatake snidely asked.

Sakura was about to open her mouth to blurt out a poorly fashioned excuse when Moriko bolted up in her seat.

"I was telling her about how excited I am to learn about special right triangles... because I like them a lot!" Moriko declared loudly, showing no sign of embarrassment in proclaiming something so odd.

From the class, there was a chorus of laughter at Moriko, although she showed still seemed blissfully oblivious to her peer's malicious humor. Mr. Hatake scolded the class and told Moriko to sit back down, surprisingly to Sakura, she complied.

"Talk with me after class." She whispered again. This time, to avoid further interruption Sakura nodded.

* * *

Class ended at the bell and Moriko was the first to rush out the door, forcing Sakura to follow suit. They found an empty hall, prompting Sakura to start the interrogation.

"You know Sasuke?"

Moriko fiddled with her hands compulsively, her eyes flickered with contemplation.

"Yeah," she finally said.

"The Uchiha family does a lot with the foster kids."

 _Foster kid..._

"I'm sorry if I seemed distasteful." Sakura apologized

Moriko shrugged dismissively. "I don't see anything wrong with what you said."

"Anyway, I told Sasuke about having Earth Sciences. Turns out we have the same class at the same time." She added.

"And you knew I wanted to talk to him today because?" Sakura demanded.

The small girl shrugged nonchalantly at Sakura. "I dunno, I didn't think I should say anything. But then you were in my first class so I thought 'why not, I'd get a chance to talk to you?'"

Sakura was slack-jawed at the girl. What the hell was her thought process? Regardless, she might be able to help Sakura out.

"If you don't mind, tell Sasuke to meet me in the courtyard after school." Sakura requested, looking periodically from Moriko to the clock behind her.

Moriko's eyes lit up with duty and excitement. "You can count on me!" She declared proudly.

If there was anything Sakura was missing in the girl's logic, it was well and truly lost on her. But Moriko was willing to help, Sakura would overlook her odd reasoning for that.

The rose haired girl departed, leaving a very jovial young trouble maker to her devices.

From the second class onward, everything bled together. Sakura's mind kept wandering back to her meeting with Sasuke. She slumped forward in her seat groaning quietly to herself, glancing at the clock on and off for what seemed like forever. 11:59. _Come on_ bell _, ring already._

What seemed like an eternity later, the bell rang and everyone sprang up at once, funneling out of the room to the student commons for lunch. Finding it hard to get out with the crowd, Sakura waited until there were a few people remaining to leave.

The student commons bustled with a confused, restless energy. Kids formed groups to talk to each other in the path of those trying to get food, freshman buzzed with their characteristic haughtiness, acting as if they owned the world, and there Sakura was in the center of it all. She made sure to take it all in. Next year the sights and smells of this place would be but a memory.

 _A mostly shitty memory but a memory nonetheless._

After Sakura waited 9 minutes for a sandwich, she located her friends sitting at the table from earlier in the day.

"Everyone having a fun day?" She inquired with a hint of humor in her inflection.

Tenten glowered and gestured to a forlorn Ino. "Maybe later. Ino's not too spunky right now."

Ino glared into the eating mass of students, fixated on someone Sakura couldn't seem to see. "Karin's back," Ino mumbled, resting her forehead on the table before pointing out a girl in the massive group.

She had long, angry red hair, a thin face framed with thick purple glasses. The crowd she sat with wasn't one familiar with- except Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke was sitting with Ino's one and only enemy. That wasn't going to change anything for Sakura though. Ino's business was her own.

"There she is, sitting with her new friends." Ino spat bitterly.

"Karin told me Sophomore year that she can't have friends anymore and here she is with a whole host of new friends." The pretty blonde girl swallowed sharply, trying not to lose her composure. Karin's breaking off from her still stung after all this time.

"Well, if she doesn't want you in her life, she's missing out on a great person." Tenten comforted, putting an arm around her in reassurance.

"Exactly, it's a loss for her and a huge gain for us!" Sakura added, hoping this was actually comforting and not making matters worse.

Ino cracked a sad smile and propped herself up in her seat.

"...You're right. She missed out."

Sakura locked her gaze on Karin, Karin took notice and eyed over her, her expression unreadable.

A cold spike of alarm shot up Sakura's spine as her green eyes flicked away from the red haired girl.

When the bell for her last class rang, Sakura hastily gathered her belongings and dashed into the hall, avoiding all the other students also trying to leave at the same time.

* * *

The courtyard was a small, empty, and tremendously overgrown. At one point it was an open place to study, but when the student commons opened, the school failed to maintain the courtyard and eventually closed it. Youth being youth, however, it never truly closed.

Nervously, Sakura tapped on her stone seat. Questions of if Sasuke would show up racing through her mind. Damn, she shouldn't have outsourced that duty to such an untrustworthy girl.

She waited for ten minutes, the crickets chirping in the grass being her only company. Disappointed, she was about to leave and text Dorian to see if they would give her a ride home, but just then Sasuke rounded the corner and pushed open the rusted wire gate.

"Sorry for being so late. Naruto needed my help convincing the head of foster care that he would be academically sound enough to be on the track team."

A dry laugh escaped from Sakura's mouth. "Naruto getting good grades, I'll believe that when I see it."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "About what you wanted."

Sakura perked up, scrambling in her mind to put together a sentence that wouldn't offend.

"It's about Itachi isn't it?" Sasuke asked, unexpectedly beating her to the punch.

Digging her feet into the dirt, Sakura fought to think of a euphemism to make the subject less harsh sounding. Her brain was being damn stubborn on those grounds.

"Naruto told me..." She admitted shyly.

Sasuke laced his finger together, his expression darkening. "As much as I appreciate your concern for my family, it's not a matter I want outsiders to get involved with, friends or not."

There was a short period of contemplation on Sakura's part before she said something else. "I understand." The words admittedly stung in the back of her throat. She hated to know she couldn't help. Also, she might have wasted her time. But that was Sasuke's wish and she'd respect it."

"That was it. Thanks for the time you gave." Sakura said dimly, not fond of where the conversation went.

Sasuke got out slowly and pushed the rusted gate open "I appreciate your concern." He told her before leaving the same way he came.

Sakura slouched over in embarrassment. What was she even doing now? Interfering with someone else's family business... Was her own life really so empty without training that she needed to fill it with somebody else's problems?

The crickets chirped louder now, and Sakura couldn't take it. She pulled herself up and left, stopping in the middle of the empty parking lot. Thoughtfully, she pulled out her phone and dialed the number of her hyperactive blond friend.

 _"Hey, Naruto? I'm coming to the party on Friday."_


	3. Sakura's Leisurely Forest Stroll

**I loved writing this chapter, it reminds me a lot of the old chapter 3, but with a bit more going on this time around. Please enjoy and feel free to leave a review after you read~!  
Have fun!**

* * *

Friday arrived with blinding speed and up till that point, no one was talking about anything else but the party- especially Ino herself. Being that this was a super rare occasion that Sakura was coming, her enthusiasm skyrocketed.

 _Sakura just wanted the night to be over._

 _But it hadn't even begun yet._

Just a few hours Sakura thought as she scrutinized herself in the mirror. She didn't have real party clothes. A green dress top and black skirt would have to do. With a huff, she sat on her bed, drawing her head up at the sound a horn blaring outside out her window.

Indignantly, Sakura got up and descended down the stairs, throwing open the door and walking to a beat up red van in her driveway.

"Thanks for doing this Dorian," Sakura said flatly.

Dorian pulled out of the driveway and onto the street.

"I'm surprised you're doing this. It'll be good for you to get out some." Dorian said, eyes wandering all over the road.

"I'm surprised too," Sakura mumbled, tightening her grip on the armrest as they zoomed onto the freeway.

* * *

Dorian wasn't a great driver, Sakura knew that for a long time, but it was them, or Ino who panicked when surrounded by too many cars. She'd take the distracted driver in the metal death trap.

In seconds, they were accelerating from 45 to 80.

"Um, Dorian? What are you doing?" Sakura asked breathlessly as the van shuddered with the speed it picked up.

"Giving the other drivers a challenge." Dorian laughed.

"D-do you mind slowing down some? We're going 20 miles per hour over the speed limit and I'd like to get there without dying."

As if a switch in Dorian's mind flipped, they slowed down to a respectable 60 miles per hour. "Sorry about that." They apologized. "I got carried away."

"I'll say," Sakura muttered to herself.

* * *

It took twenty minutes and a whole indie rock album for them to get off the highway and turn into the nice part of town. Not just the well kept part of town, the part of town where people could afford to buy Sakura and her whole extended family three times over. Sakura was only acquainted with this part of town because of Ino, but poor Dorian was completely overwhelmed with the fancy shops and restaurants before them.

"Are you sure this is the place? It's a bit... much."

"Yeah, just turn right at this light and you'll be in the residential area. Her house is the big white one with the fountain outside."

"Ah... okay." They said, the overwhelming nature of the rich part of town getting to them.

Dorian's van sputtered to a stop in front of Ino's palace like house after stopping at five other white houses with fountains per Sakura's instruction.

"I'll pick you up when you need me. Don't get into too much trouble and don't get pregnant." Dorian told her.

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully and waved goodbye.

"Have a good time!" Dorian shouted as they sped away.

Sakura expression sank. This wasn't her idea of fun.

* * *

The moment Sakura opened the door, her senses were assaulted with ear-splitting music and strobe lights. The house was packed to the gills with people dancing erratically and talking on the fringe ends of the room.

There was no time to react before Sakura felt a dainty hands grab her and pull her to toward the wall, instinctively she briskly broke away and spun around, meeting eyes with an awestruck Ino in a small purple party dress.

"Heh, sorry about that." Sakura apologized, blushing with embarrassment.

Ino shook her head. "No, I shouldn't have reached for you like that,"

"Don't worry about it," Sakura assured, eyeing Ino over in her sparkling dress.

"You look nice!" She said loudly over the music.

Suddenly alert and not paying much mind to the compliment, Ino shushed Sakura. "Do you see who's over there?" The pretty blonde pointed across the room.

Sakura followed her pointing finger to Kiba who was downing a nauseating amount of rum and coke.

"Eh, Kiba?" She guessed.

Ino deadpanned at her best friend's insane naïveté. She pointed again, this time making her subject of attention clear.

"It's Yahiko and he brought, Konan!" She squealed excitedly.

Sakura cocked her head and Ino sighed. "The most popular guy in school and his super beautiful girlfriend?"

"Oh, okay!" Sakura said with feigned interest. Not entirely sure why this was important. She had to admit though, the couple was very nice looking.

Yahiko was a well-muscled man in a black suit and what looked to be a tie with fish print. He had deep blue eyes and a goofy grin as he danced wildly to the beat of the music.

His girlfriend, Konan was in stark contrast to her partner. She was an elegant, beautiful woman with dark blue hair pulled into a bun and a white rose placed tactfully on her head. Her dress was long, form fitting and the same white as the rose in her hair. She sat cross-legged on the couch, watching her boyfriend goofing off with the ghost of humorous expression.

Still, nothing to freak out about like Ino was.

Ino grabbed Sakura's arm roughly and practically dragged her over to the pair. "C'mon, we got to meet them!" Ino cheered, constricting Sakura's arm tighter.

 _..._ _We do?_ Sakura thought to herself unenthusiastically.

Yahiko took noticed of Ino immediately and stopped dancing. Ino halted in front of him.

"Hi," She breathed, finding herself grossly unprepared to talk to him. "I'm-"

"Ino Yamanaka right?" He interrupted, pausing as he realized what he did.

"Damn. I'm getting ahead of myself."

Ino giggled loudly. "Don't worry, I was here to meet you!"

Yahiko laughed at the girl. "I'm so flattered the host of the party wanted to meet little old me!"

There was a glimmer in Ino's eyes as she continued to talk to the most popular boy in school. Sakura, on the other hand, was standing to her left, bored out of her mind when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Sakura quickly turned around and faced the person behind her. It was Konan?

"Uhm, hi." Sakura blurted out, making Konan give a short chortle.

"It's getting a little boring isn't it?" The beautiful woman asked smoothly.

She'd read Sakura's mind. It wasn't just boring, it was _goddamn boring_ but Ino was her best friend and she wasn't willing to risk her hearing about how little fun she was having.

"Well, to be honest..." She trailed off.

Konan looked at her boyfriend, deep in conversation and then back to Sakura. "Want to go somewhere else?" She asked.

Confused and reeling over the implication, Sakura was only able to sputter. "Uh.."

"Don't worry, we're only going outside.

 _Oh, outside, good._

Konan nodded and began to walk, beckoning for Sakura walk by her, which she hesitantly did.

* * *

They pushed passed all the dancing people and made it outside onto the massive balcony with a very large set of patio furniture. There was no music and far fewer people outside. The trees were laced with white lights and glittering colored lanterns giving a more relaxed feel.

Konan daintily sat down in a chair and Sakura followed suit- a little less daintily.

"You don't want to be here either?" Konan asked suddenly.

Sakura fidgeted with her fingers before shaking her head.

"Me too, I'm here because Yahiko wanted to go to a party after not being able to socialize for such a long time," Konan said, looking out to the yard.

"Do you mind me asking why?" Sakura asked tentatively, she was never quite sure if she should press further when people were that ambiguous with their wording.

"A close friend of ours had an accident that left him wheelchair bound. We've been helping him through his physical therapy." Konan said, sounding tired by just the mention of her injured friend.

"Yahiko hasn't been able to go to parties for a long while. Now that our friend is living with his cousin, Yahiko has a lot more time to do things he wasn't able to." She continued.

"Then it's a good thing you two got to come," Sakura concluded aloud, watching as the woman pulled a small, white paper seemingly out of nowhere and begin folding it.

"Good for him. I'm bored out of my mind." She said with a laugh.

The rose haired girl focused her attention on the paper. "You keep origami paper on you?"

"Always," Konan confirmed.

"There's no better way to occupy your time." The blue haired woman mused. Strategically folding the piece of paper until it resembled a crane.

It was impressive how effortlessly she manipulated the paper in her hand. Almost as if by magic, she took another from nowhere and folded that one into a flower.

Just then, Naruto jumped into the seat on Sakura's right, causing both Sakura to jump in her seat. She wasn't one to question where Naruto would show up next, he did say he would be at the party though, she just never saw him.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto cheered. "I'm happy you made it!"

"Yeah... I am too." She replied. If Naruto picked up on her boredom, he didn't show it.

"Konan, you know Yahiko is talking to Ino right?" Naruto asked intrusively.

Sakura clocked him over the head for saying something so stupid in front of Konan.

Konan herself stopped folding at looked at Sakura and Naruto. "It's fine with me. I'm not worried about him cheating on me if that's what you're implying. I trust him more than anyone. Besides, we can't afford to cause any more trouble for ourselves right now."

"That's great then!" Naruto beamed, seemly unaware of exactly what he asked.

Konan nodded in agreement and continued folding her paper.

"I'm surprised you're out here and not fucking around with Kiba," Sakura remarked.

"Heh, I was, but it gets to be too much even for me sometime... Besides, someone threw up in there and it grosses me out a lot." Naruto replied with a shudder at the thought of vomit.

Yahiko came out around 10 minutes later and put his hands on the still sitting Konan's shoulders. "We have to go now." There was a sense of urgency about him that contrasted with the dorky, hopping man Sakura had met.

Konan closed her eyes in contemplation, seeming to be completely aware of why.

"Text the others and tell them we'll be there as soon as possible," Konan said, getting up frantically.

"Already on it," Yahiko. Replied, texting with frightening speed and putting the phone unassumingly on the table before the two of them hurried off.

"Wow, that must have been really important. I think they left in 3 seconds flat!" Naruto commented.

Sakura stared briefly into the direction the pair left "Yeah."

"But now we won't have spectators when we raid the snack table!" Sakura exclaimed cheekily.

Naruto instantly sprung up from his chair, a wide grin crossing his face. "That cheesecake won't know what hit it!"

Growing enthusiastic at the prospect of food, Sakura was about to join him when the table was abruptly illuminated by the misplaced phone.

Sakura picked it up, immediately identifying it as Yahiko's.

"Yahiko left his phone here. I want to see if I can get it to him right now," she said, putting it in her purse and taking off, down the patio stairs and across the lawn.

* * *

It was about halfway to the line of parked cars on the street that she realized she's abandoned Naruto on the patio. There was a subtle feeling of guilt which lingered in her mind, she'd have to apologize for leaving him behind later.

"Yahiko! I have your phone!" She shouted over and over when she reached the cars. She felt like a bit of an idiot because odds were, the couple was long gone by this point. The fighter called a few more times before giving up.

With a sigh, she figured she'd just give it to Ino to give to Yahiko, but then the screen lit again.

 _Kisame: Are you guys coming?_

 _Hidan: cool ur_ fuking _jets jaws The burned out shack_ ain _close by_ Ill _get there when_ ifukn _get there :()_

 _Kakazu: You type like a brain dead chimpanzee with a keyboard._

 _Hidan:_ fuk _off cockuzu_

 _Kisame: Yahiko you there?_

Sakura wasn't familiar with any of the names, but she got a familiar location. The burned out house was what it was called colloquially. Once Arita manner, it was just a tiny shack in the woods off a major thoroughfare. It burned completely to the ground, only leaving the foundation. There isn't much of a use for it at all. Too ruined to be lived in, too exposed for illicit activity, Sakura hadn't a clue why someone would go there for anything.

She did have a chance to give him his phone back there though. Maybe if she hurried, she could catch him before he met with his friends. That way she didn't have to know what weird things him and Konan were doing there.

"Sakura!" Naruto called, running to her side.

"Sorry about leaving you like that Naruto. Yahiko left his phone and I wanted to see if I could catch him."

Naruto dismissed the apology altogether, opting to focus on Yahiko's phone. "Do you know where he went in such a hurry?"

Sakura nodded with certainty. "He keeps getting texts. One said something about meeting at Arita manner.

The blond's face warped at the mention of the house. He picked up on how weird it was too. "What the hell is so urgent there?"

There was a second long pause.

"Are we going?" Naruto asked, assuming the young fighter knew what she was doing.

"Yes. And I'm driving." Sakura replied sharply.

Naruto flashed a mischievous expression. "You don't trust me?"

Sakura mirrored his expression.

"Yup."

Relief washed over Sakura upon leaving the party and getting on the road. Finally, that nightmare was over- at least until she needed to come back to be picked up later. She didn't tell anyone she'd left, but there wasn't much point in telling anyone if she was going to be back. She'd deal with the party later.

At the moment though, she was most anxious about driving to the burned out house, even with a close friend

Every block they passed made her heart pound faster and faster until they made a left onto a road obscured by forest and overgrowth.

Slowly, Sakura pulled up to the curb and parked.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Naruto asked shakily.

The answer would be yes usually as his company was enjoyable but to her understanding, he was more on edge than she was. Not a good thing in these situations. She'd go alone. But she'd keep him close by on the phone.

"No, it's fine. I'll call you if things go south for any reason."

Naruto became uncharacteristically serious at the prospect of Sakura going alone.

"If you say so... I'll keep in touch. Just don't die okay?"

Sakura reassuringly patted him on the back before open the car door. "Don't worry, I won't," she shouted as she ran into the woods.

* * *

The light from the highway and the moon overhead lit her path as she trudged effortfully through the undergrowth, her skirt getting snared on twigs and branches as she walked.

Her heart leaped in her chest as the phrase This is really bad idea repeated in her head. Yet she felt compelled by an unseen force at this point. She turned Yahiko's phone on as she came to the bare foundations of the ex- house. No further texts.

The place was empty. No one was around at all.

With a sigh of relief, the girl stepped onto the foundation and illumined the rotten, leaf covered ground with Yahiko's phone. She'd seen this place from a distance, but never up close, so she figured she'd take some time to explore before going back to the car.

There wasn't much to the old house left at all. No furniture, no toys, no newspapers or books. It all must have rotted away ages ago.

At the side of the house, there was a fresh leaf coated protrusion which caught Sakura's eye. She carefully stepped over a charred, protruding wall and went to inspect it. The fighter brushed away the newly dead leaves to reveal a cellar.

She looked over her shoulder in remembrance of the car waiting for her.

Sakura would be quick.

The girl unlatched the lock on the cellar and pulled it open. Carefully, she descended the stairs, cautious to not to trip on her heels.

Once she got to the bottom, she used Yahiko's phone backlight to reveal a long dark corridor. A shiver of excitement entered her body as she walked on further. Soon she came across lanterns- lit lanterns, lining the wall.

Anxious about going further didn't even describe how she felt as she began to see shadowy outlines and hear unfamiliar voices.

"Itachi's in the hospital again!?"

"That's awful, what are we going to do without him?"

"I bet it has something to do about his family's suspicions of Akatsuki activity."

"Not to mention Tobi..."

"Everyone stay out of trouble for now. The Akatsuki doesn't need more incidents."

That voice was familiar- Yahiko. Yahiko was in the Akatsuki...

Turning around to leave after understanding she had stumbled on the Akatsuki hideout, Sakura found herself face to face with a muscular silver haired man and a slim long haired blond man with raggedy clothes.

"My, my," the silver-haired man jeered.

"Guys! We have an unwanted visitor!" He called behind her.

Sakura winced. discreetly twisting her feet out of her dress shoes. She had a feeling she'd have to run or fight really soon. High heels didn't cut it for either of those things.

Soon she was surrounded by unfamiliar faces. Unfamiliar, angry faces.

Thinking quickly, she dropped Yahiko phone and bolted forward, slipping skillfully between the silver haired man's legs and picking herself up.

"Get back here bitch!" He roared and darted at her.

"Hidan, stop!" Yahiko yelled to no avail.

He threw a punch which Sakura was anticipating, she shifted herself to the side to avoid it and caught his arm, using her adrenaline enhanced strength to hurl the man over her shoulder. He landed painfully with a thud on the stone floor.

Pain screamed up her arm, but the fear in her head was much louder as she turned tail and rushed into the darkness, the deafening howls of the Akatsuki she left behind ringing in her ears.

Was, she being followed? She wasn't going to stick around to find out.

As she rushed off the burned foundation and back to the woods, she looked behind her periodically to check for Akatsuki members while ignoring the piercing thorns and sticks underfoot, praying all the while that she wouldn't step on broken glass from a beer bottle or something. When she reached the car she opened the door, sat, down, jammed the keys in the ignition and slammed her foot on the gas pedal, speeding away with a freaked out Naruto in tow.


	4. Karin Gets Super Pissed

**Oh boy, chapter 4! It took a lot longer because I've been busy for the last month, but here it is~! In the original fic, chapter 4 was one of my favorites and it's the same here. I think this is my favorite chapter so far!**

 **Have as much fun reading as it was to write and remember to leave a review!**

* * *

"Sakura, what was that about?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"I found the Akatsuki," Sakura replied simply, turning her attention to the car mirrors periodically to check for anyone chasing them.

Naruto, on the other hand, was a little hung up on the Akatsuki thing.

"Goddamn, Sakura can you drive any faster?!" He cried, turning around in his seat and watching the growing darkness behind them.

"Not if you don't want to be pulled over!" She responded, starting to slow down.

"Besides, I don't think we were being followed. I just wanted to make sure."

Naruto turned back around and sat property in his seat

"And you scold me for getting into too much trouble." He mumbled.

Sakura's heart rate began to stabilizing again as the two rounded the corner and drove down the streetlight lined road. Her head burned with a lingering guilt. She endangered both Naruto and herself by doing something so stupid. Sakura could deal with endangering herself if it was just her. It wasn't though, all Naruto wanted tonight was to hang out with her and she kept leaving him behind. The only time they got to be together the entire night, she left him in the car and got the Akatsuki pissed at her.

* * *

The young woman pulled up the house and parked in front, the music was still thumping, the party commenced without them.

"Naruto," She began.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Naruto looked at her with a half serious expression. "That depends, are you staying?"

Sakura smiled back at him warmly. "Yeah, yeah I'm staying.

Once they arrived back at the party, it was as if nothing had happened. No Akatsuki, no forest, only blaring music, flashing lights, and chocolate cheesecake.

Naruto and Sakura remained outside for the duration of what was left of the party. They tried their best to make significant conversation but it seemed like the night's events had a stranglehold on them.

"Guys!" Ino cried, spotting them and sitting excitedly between the two.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all night!"

"Around," Sakura replied.

"Around." Ino parroted.

"I was feeling nauseous so Sakura drove me to the store to get some stomach medicine." Naruto interrupted.

 _Nice save._

"Oh, I hope you're feeling alright then!" Ino said, patting the blond haired man on the back.

"Don't worry, I'm good now," Naruto said exhaustively. Sakura wasn't sure if it was part of the act or not, there was probably some truth in his tired words.

Not long after, a drunken Kiba stumbled outside to find his blond haired buddy.

"Naruto, you ready to go yet? I'm ready whenever." He slurred.

Naruto nodded and got up from his seat. "I think I'm ready to get going. See ya, everyone!"

He and Kiba waved to the girls in the chairs as he left.

The moment they were gone, Ino turned to Sakura with a serious expression.

"Okay Sakura, what really happened with you and Naruto? Ino demanded.

Sakura cringed to herself at the question. She suspected Ino would catch on quickly. Sakura was hoping Ino wouldn't interrogate her about it but interrogation was a very Ino thing to do and Sakura hadn't prepared for such an undertaking.

"Do you mind if I tell you in a few days? I'm still shaken up by it."

Ino became suddenly filled with sympathy. "Are you going to be okay?"

Sakura nodded, slumping over in her seat. "I promise everything is fine. You don't need worry. I've had a long night is all."

"Then are you leaving?" Ino asked.

"I think I will," Sakura replied, taking out her phone and texting Dorian to pick her up.

After that, she said little to anyone preferring just to review the night's event on repeat in her head. Ino had long since gone back to her party, and Sakura ending up watching the few glittering stars in the sky.

As soon as her phone vibrated, Sakura inconspicuously left the party without a word.

"Hey kiddo, how was the party?" Dorian asked, pulling away from the curb.

"How I thought it would be mostly. Not for me."

Dorian nodded understandingly. "Doesn't seem like something you'd enjoy much. But hey, you went right?"

"Yeah..."

Sakura leaned her seat back wearily. "I'm done for the night."

"Wow," Dorian chuckled. "You're certainly a different person from who I was at your age. Already done and it's only 12."

The girl responded by rolling over in her seat and moaning loudly.

"Okay, okay, straight to your house!"

Slowly, Sakura's eyes opened to Dorian hovering over her, shaking her awake. "Time to go, sleepyhead."

Groggily she stumbled out of the truck and lumbered up to her house.

"See ya later Sakura," Dorian shouted from their truck.

* * *

The girl dazedly waved at their coach/ surrogate parent and unlocked the door to her house. Her real parents would likely be getting home soon and she wanted to be asked as few questions about what happened at the party as possible.

Without wasting another moment, she climbed the stairs and edged past her fighting shit to get to her room. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

The weekend went by slowly, and in that time Sakura developed a nasty habit of periodically looking out the window, expecting to see an Akatsuki member staring her down. Ino had texted her over and over about what had happened, but Sakura wasn't quite willing to humor her yet. It would have to come out, not now though.

After the weekend, Sakura fought the urge to stay home and be alone but she went to school nonetheless, not paying attention to practically anything until lunch time.

* * *

"Okay, you gotta tell now," Ino demanded, not at all joking around.

"Don't worry, we won't judge," Tenten assured calmly.

Sakura's frowned to herself, this was it wasn't it? She knew this might not matter as much to them as it did her. Finding the Akatsuki was a mistake, but she was dumb enough to look into it. And she was damn afraid she'd pay for her little misadventure.

"I... I found the Akatsuki and their base at the burned out house when I left the party to return Yahiko's phone to him there."

The girl's' eyes widened in terror at the revelation.

" Is Yahiko in the Akatsuki?" Ino breathed.

"I'm pretty sure. I heard his voice in the cellar where they caught me. I would like to say Konan is a member too but I don't know for sure."

Tenten and Ino were utterly dumbfounded by the news. Good guy pretty boy Yahiko was in the Akatsuki.

"Sakura, I wish I would have attended the party just to be there with you," Tenten said distantly.

"I don't think it would have changed what happened but thanks," Sakura said sadly.

"Well, I know who's going to be uninvited to my next party. I honestly can't believe he is with that gang of pricks. Konan too if she's with them. It's mind boggling how much I feel deceived! Yahiko was even talking about how he was too busy helping with his wheelchair-bound best friend to party!"

"That's the same as what Konan said," Sakura whispered aloud.

The three girls were so entranced in their conversations that they were startled by the shadow looming over their table.

"I think I've heard just about enough." A close by voice snapped.

There, standing with her hands on her hips and a puppy-murdering scowl was Karin.

"What do you want?" Tenten blurted, less willing to be friendly because of Karin's history with Ino.

"Nothing from you." Karin jeered back.

"Sakura, on the other hand. We need to talk."

"I'm sure it isn't Sakura you want, is it? She doesn't have anything to do with you!" Ino suddenly barked to the surprise of her friends. She was right, but she was also speaking out of her own personal anger towards Karin.

"Ino, you aren't involved. Sakura, today would be nice." Karin commanded, completely ignoring her former friend.

Sakura glanced at Tenten and Ino who gave her a puzzled and exasperated expression respectively. Regardless of her own confusion, she agreed to the red haired girl and was hastily rushed into the nearby bathroom. Karin quickly went through every stall to make sure no one else was there. When she was sure they were alone, she locked the door.

Tensing up, Sakura backed away from Karin, instinctively balling her hands into fists. "What's this about?" The pink haired girl asked firmly.

Karin rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "Calm down Punchy. Listen to me and there won't be any need for a fight."

Relaxing a little, Sakura took another step back. "Fine, what is it?"

"Your little altercation with the Akatsuki, don't let it happen again." Karin threatened.

Sakura gave a small, knowing, glance. "It was an accident, I won't.-" she paused, a thought flashing into her mind. She might never get another chance to ask about Itachi if she didn't ask now would she? Perhaps Karin would be willing to explain what she heard about him getting sick in the Akatsuki base?

"But I do having a question... about Itachi."

Karin flashed an irritated glare at Sakura and sighed to herself. "No Sakura, I'm not answering any questions about Itachi. Period."

"But I'm concerned about him and Sasuke." Sakura protested.

Karin's scowl only deepened with Sakura's insistence on knowing more. "Gods, you're dense. Uchiha business is Akatsuki business. If I were you, I would stay away from the Akatsuki and the Uchiha. Just keep out of where you're not wanted."

Sakura's blood boiled with anger at Karin's demand that she stop trying to help Sasuke- no stop _interacting_ with him. She didn't care how it might hurt her, he needed support at such a time.

"Hell no, I'm not leaving Sasuke because some pretty girl bitch tells me not to with not even an explanation as to why!"

The absolute fury in Karin's face was terrifying to witness, Sakura could see her trembling in rage at the insubordination Sakura displayed.

"Oh, if only you fucking knew! Then maybe you'd have second thoughts. But ya know, it's okay, I was only here about the Akatsuki. You dick around with the Uchihas all you want. Just don't come crying to me when it goes bad." Karin snapped, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

"At least I don't abandon my friends like you did with Ino!" Sakura cried, giving Karin pause.

"Trust me, she wouldn't want anything to do with my life now." She said and left abruptly.

"That's probably right," Sakura growled when she was gone.

When Sakura returned to the table, the girls were leaning over in interest at what had happened.

"Did you beat her up?" Ino asked humorously.

"Gods, I wish. No, she told me to stay away from the Akatsuki and that was fine with me, but then wanted me to stay away from the Uchihas so I said fuck off."

"What an asshole," Tenten remarked.

"I'll say," Sakura replied, playfully taking a fry off Tenten's tray.

"So is this the end your adventures with the Akatsuki?" Tenten asked, countering the fry thief with her own thievery of Sakura's pudding.

Sakura thought for a moment about what she said. What it meant more than anything. The Akatsuki- and Karin made it abundantly clear they didn't want her meddling in their business. Yet she now had the strongest proof ever that there was a link between the Uchiha and Akatsuki. If there was any doubt left after Friday, it was gone now. And that killed her, to know she would have to leave the puzzle unfinished.

The rose haired girl's expression sunk at the realization, and her friends caught on instantly. "Why does this seem like more of an 'I should but I might not kind of deal?'" Tenten questioned dryly.

Sakura winced at the tone her friend used and bowed her head in shame. "Because it is..."

Her friends frowned in disapproval, then Ino leaned to the side, watching a small girl with dark skin and curly hair walk up behind Sakura. "Hey, Sak-"

"Sakura! Hi!" The girl greeted loudly, cutting Ino off unknowingly.

Sakura turned around to meet the mischievous Moriko face to face.

"Moriko... hi," Sakura said with a bewildered undertone.

"Someone left this note on my table, and it's addressed to you! Here!" Moriko declared, handing the note to her.

The young woman raised an eyebrow and opened the note.

Sakura Haruno,

 _I know about what happened Friday night. This note isn't meant to scare you or warn you about the Akatsuki. I am grateful you entered the picture because I feel you can help. Tomorrow after school, go to Deidara's Information Brokerage in Central Konoha and ask for information on Madara Uchiha. Deidara knows you're coming and that I sent you. There is an overwhelming need in my eyes for you to be caught up in our situation. Tell no one, including other Akatsuki members, the vast majority don't know what I'm doing or that I'm letting an outsider into our issues. When you have the information, meet me at block 23 house 5. I wish you luck and hope to see you soon._

 _-N.U_


	5. The Point Of No Return

The sides of Sakura's face drew up in a smile at the note. Thoughtfully, she crushed it in her hand as to not let anyone else see.

 _Suck it, Karin! Sakura isn't giving in anytime soon!_

"I'm meeting a secret admirer tomorrow after school." Sakura lied — half lied.

"A secret admirer? How romantic! Do you need any help getting ready for tomorrow?" Ino asked exuberantly, looking dreamily into space.

Was she serious or had she already seen through the lie? Goddamn, Ino never made it obvious.

"I'll be fine. If anything, I want to go 100% as myself. Nothing more." Sakura explained. If it really was a secret admirer, she would have said the same thing. Genuineness really aided in her little facade.

Ino seemed disappointed though. She pouted, digging the toe of her shoe into the floor. "Reasonable I guess."

Moriko yawned loudly in disinterest and stretched upward. "If we're done gushing over romance, I'm going back to my table to eat. But before I go, Sakura, can you tell your secret admirer he owes me a new thumb drive?"

The implications of Moriko's words were clear as day, Moriko knew this guy, but Sakura was less than willing to bring it up. "Will do..." she replied, prompting the curly haired girl to smile and skip off.

Tenten waited till Moriko was gone before saying anything. "Damn, where do you find these people?"

All eyes were in Sakura as she stifled a laugh. "Guess I attract them,"

Sakura realized school hadn't taken as much of a priority this year as she secretly rushed completely BSed physics homework to the teacher last minute. Not the best for her GPA, but the last few days had been much too full of adventure and emotional distress for homework and studying. It's not like it would matter anyway when she went pro next year. _If_ she went pro next year.

* * *

Walking out of the school, she fumbled the paper into her hand and opened it, narrowing her green eyes to aid her in rereading the shaky words as she walked.

 _Deidara's Information Brokerage._

Everyone around her age knew Deidara's whether they wanted to or not. Hell, his information was the biggest source of horrible fights and ruined friendships since he started his "business."

Ino took her a few times, mostly to get dirt on ex's, so Sakura knew exactly which building it was when she came to the street with the out of place library.

Composing herself, Sakura took a deep breath and shakily pushed open the glass doors. Was she scared? Hell yes. Deidara was a person she never wanted to meet personally. Technically he was the best resource for the chronically nosy, but also he was so damn judgmental. Her life was a maze of shit now, the last thing she needed was backhanded comments about how she should clean up her act.

Deidara's repurposed library was far less impressive than Sakura imagined from the preening peacock he was. The building was clean but bland and terribly empty save for three bookshelves full of thick books about the death god, Jashin.

Deidara worshipping Jashin struck Sakura as weird and a little improbable. Of all the gods that people worshiped, Jashin was one they hid their adoration for, being that he takes human sacrifices... or something. Sakura wasn't the most well-versed on religion or the gods, so her information was potentially unreliable.

From across the room, a desk bell started to ring incessantly. Sakura turned to see Deidara, vexedly watching her from the long desk in the back of the room.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, awkwardly shuffling to the desk. In her distraction, she forgot all about Deidara being here.

 _Great first impression Sakura._

"I didn't see you-"

"Let's just get to business." Deidara interrupted, sitting down in a leisure chair behind the desk.

"Now, I don't know the state of mind you're in, but you must be perpetually high to go through with this plan."

Sakura shuddered, legs trembling and throat closing up, she fought for words to say. "I-I wanted to know..."

The blond artist huffed opening the door behind him and entering the back room. "I get it, you want to know everything without the repercussions. I've seen you at school. You think you're a big shot who up until now had a peachy life and prospects for the future. All the sudden, that's taken away and you're left thinking you can have it all without paying." He said from inside.

 _Not true, not fucking true._

"Funny," Sakura snapped, her building anger eclipsing her fear. "It sounds to me that being here isn't mandatory. I could leave."

Deidara was silent in the room, assumably contemplating his next move.

"Deidara, what the hell are you doing?" A pissed off voice yelled from the balcony above. Not seconds later, Hidan jumped from the balcony and landed behind the desk, fuming. The silver haired man stomped into the room and slammed the door behind him. Sakura swore she would have more of a reaction if she didn't have such contempt for Deidara.

"Hey shit-for-brains, knock it the fuck off! If she leaves, we don't get the money and we can't pay the bills again!" Hidan yelled, through the door.

"Sorry, I just got riled up." Deidara fervently apologized.

"Sorry my ass, you insult our clients all the time. It's a wonder anyone comes at all." Hidan snarled.

"Just get the file and don't treat our client like shit." He added. Hidan opened the door and turned to Sakura, glaring, "Don't you think I forgot about your stunt in our base."

Sakura did her best to show no fear in front of him. "Forgive me for... punching you. It won't happen again."

Hidan scowled at her, an apology was far from what he cared about. He was out to be angry at her, nothing more and nothing less.

"You better hope it doesn't happen again, or else not even Lord Jashin will be able to save you." The silver haired man snarled.

Sakura couldn't say anything to retort, it would be a bad idea. She wasn't expecting to see Hidan here, much less working with Deidara. Although considering both of them were in the base together the night of the party, she wasn't surprised.

Deidara then emerged from the room with the file, sporting a transparently fake smile.

"Here it is!" Deidara said, slamming the file down on the desk. "And just for you, I'll let you read upstairs in a more comfortable room."

A small, fake laugh escaped Deidara's throat as he shoved Sakura up the stairs leading to the balcony.

Sakura swore she heard Hidan murmur something about this not being what he meant by don't treat customers like shit. There was a fair chance things would get heated after she left. but as long as she wasn't

caught in the crossfire she didn't care.

* * *

The second level was far smaller than the first and overlooked the library's ground floor. In the middle of the second floor, there sat two large red chairs and a tv separated by a coffee table that held a bunch of weird, abstract clay sculptures. There was a single, closed door with paintings of various shapes and colors on each side in the of the makeshift living room.

It all screamed Deidara; self-centered, pretentious, Deidara

"So, uh, where are all the self-portraits?" Sakura joked, trying to lighten the slowly darkening mood.

"Our room." She heard Hidan say with a humorously bitter tone as he walked up the stairs.

Deidara scowled at the teasing but refused to offer a retort to his roommate and business partner.

"Right this way." The artist murmured through his clenched jaw and gestured to Sakura, opening the door for her.

Wordlessly, and clasping the document tightly to her chest, she walked in, thoughts racing so fast she nearly tripped on the air mattress in the center of the room. She guessed this is where they slept and the whole second floor was a house of sorts.

The mattress was the most interesting thing in the room, that and more Jashinist literature. In the left corner was a desk. Guess this was where she was supposed to read? Sakura sat down and opened the file containing a few handwritten notes and dubious slips of paper. Ignoring the two men looming in the doorway, the fighter began to read.

 **Operation: Magician Child**

 **Trial #50**

 _11 subjects survived pain tolerance testing out of the 30 original subjects. The survivors will be heavily monitored over the next year in hopes the supernatural abilities displayed by subject 3 over 5 years ago will manifest in the 11 living subjects._

 _Dear Orochimaru,_

 _I am thrilled you are interested in my magician project. Having someone of your esteem working alongside me to unravel the mysteries put before us by the gods is an astounding development._

 _Sincerely, Madara_

 _Dear Madara,_

 _My interest is not with the gods, but with your discovery. The surviving children you tested on have all display the odd phenomena you described in your notes. From everything science currently tells us, this should be impossible. While there are legends of our ancestors having supernatural gifts, there is no evidence of truth in the stories — until now. I am thrilled by your discovery and am even more so to take part in the project._

 _\- Orochimaru_

 _Dear Orochimaru,_

 _I regret to inform you that one of our test subjects has escaped captivity and out of my concern for the well-being of my research, I have decided to abandon the project until an opportune time to restart arises. As I understand, you are testing on a subject of your own. An Uzumaki if am not mistaken. For your sake, I would be careful about how you proceed._

 _Till we meet again,_

 _\- Madara Uchiha_

Sakura closed the file, sitting in grim contemplation of what she read. Furthermore, something like superpowers and mad scientists was way more than she signed up for. It became certain in an instant that she was way in over her head.

"What do you want me to know all of this for?" Sakura asked to herself, aware she wouldn't get an answer from one of the two, but apathetic to the fact.

"Hell knows." Deidara snorted, crossing his arms indignantly. "But the Akatsuki isn't willing to let you go it seems."

Sakura had quickly grown to hate Deidara's snideness toward her, but what whirled in her head now was the image of a young Deidara and Hidan being mercilessly tortured in some heinous science project, bloodied and shaking.

"Is it all true? Did you really go through all that experimentation?" Sakura asked softly.

A pained expression flashed across Deidara face at the mention what he had to go through years ago. "Yeah, that really happened. And I'm not at liberty to say anything else about it." Deidara growled.

"Oh, I shouldn't have brought it up. It must be painful to recall for you two." Sakura said. She was beginning to feel as if she were walking on eggshells, although she had to admit that it _was_ her fault, to begin with.

"Nah," Hidan commented. "If it was Jashin's will for me to be subjected such intense conditions, then I see no reason to think of it as a bad thing."

Deidara snorted loudly at Hidan's words. "Pft, 'Jashin's will.' Whatever. Sakura, you have what you came for, please run along."

"Um, okay?" The fighter uttered, unwilling to argue or retort. She didn't think someone as prideful as Deidara would enjoy showing weakness, therefore, she'd leave the topic and the brokerage.

"Thank you for everything!" Was the last thing she said before leaving for the mysterious letter writers house, glad beyond belief to be leaving the shit show.

* * *

Sakura took around an hour to find the address on the note, aimlessly wandering around suburb after suburb. But, horrible sense of direction aside, she now stood proudly in front of the door. As she knocked, she noted how it was almost like her house on the outside; slightly weathered and old-looking. It was almost like her house on the outside, slightly weathered and old looking.

The door opened slowly to reveal a boy around her age, short and pale, sitting in a wheelchair. Scarlet red hair draped over one side of his face, his visible eye was a soft shade of brown and looking up at her in surprise

"Sakura Haruno?" He inquired, an uneasy aura surrounding him whilst he hoisted himself up by the arms of his wheelchair in an attempt to see over her shoulder. Then, sitting back in his seat, he tensely turned his head from one side to the other.

"The one and only..." Sakura confirmed, with a tinge of cheer which faded when Nagato uncomfortably surveyed his surroundings again.

The young man smiled warmly back, understanding how odd he must be coming off, he extended his hand to her. "Nagato Uzumaki, it's nice to finally meet you."

A dull pang of epiphany took hold of Sakura's body as the last letter to Orochimaru replayed in her mind. That Orochimaru guy used an Uzumaki in his tests. Could this be him?

Regardless of how she felt in the moment, she shook his hand, praying the suffocating tension would subside. For the last few weeks, she'd been overcome with the feeling of despair and anxiety. More than ever, she wanted those feelings to finally die.

Nagato hastily hurried her into the house and closed the door behind them. Sakura wasn't sure why he'd been so jumpy at her arrived, but all the drawn blinds suggested it wasn't just her being weird.

"What were you looking at out there?" She questioned clumsily, inwardly scolding herself for not being more subtle in her curiosity.

The red haired man clasped his hands together, the unease not letting up.

Not willing to keep secrets from Sakura, Nagato gave his answer: "Truthfully, I was checking to see if you were followed."

"Followed?" Sakura blurted, mildly distressed by the notion of someone following her."By who?"

Naturally, she hadn't even thought of it as a possibility, but considering how the Akatsuki's information has been treated, her being followed wasn't far-fetched.

"A man named Tobi would be the most likely suspect. Don't worry, I didn't see nor sense a trace of him."

"O-okay?" Sakura uttered, far from comforted by Nagato's words.

"We don't need to dwell on Tobi. Why don't we sit in the parlor and discuss why you're here?" Nagato offered, wheeling into the living room with Sakura trailing directly behind.

Sakura couldn't help but be on edge despite what Nagato said in an attempt to reassure her of their safety.

Nagato stopped next to the black leather couch and pushed himself onto it. "Go ahead, sit down," he offered.

Stiffly, Sakura sat next to him, scolding her pounding heart in her mind. "So, what do you Akatsukis want with me?"

Nagato frowned at the floor. "I feel my friend, Yahiko, is in danger of being killed."

Sakura's jaw dropped at such a gruesome accusation. Yahiko? Who would want to kill Yahiko?

Memories of the orange haired man spastically dancing with that dorky, blissful smile on his face entered Sakura's mind. Of all the Akatsuki members she'd met so far, he was by far the most friendly and personable.

"I-I don't understand what you want me to do." She sputtered, overwhelmed by the sudden urgency of the situation. "Besides, isn't this more of a police-worthy crisis?"

"No." Nagato snapped, causing Sakura to reel backward.

"I... I don't have anywhere close to enough evidence to take to the police and even if I did, the Akatsuki's problems would be considered too unbelievable to be real. But Yahiko told me he was warned by

Madara himself to stay out of his way or else he'd kill Yahiko. I can do nothing about this."

Nagato slumped over, resting his head on his hand. "'I understand I shouldn't be asking anything of you, but I'm desperate."

"But what do you want from me?" Sakura asked, completely lost.

"Pretend to be a close friend of Yahiko until I can talk over a better plan with the Akatsuki. Madara is hoping not to involve normal people in his plans. If you're in the picture there's a good chance him and his followers will back off for a while."

"It's a long time coming, but I'm morbidly curious, what _is_ his plan?"

The red-haired man closed his eyes knowingly. "He is trying to find a way to give the world back to the gods."

Giving the world back to the gods — it didn't register with Sakura who simply sat in contemplation of what the hell that even meant.

"Well, that makes sense." Sakura blurted.

Nagato remained stone-faced, and Sakura could tell he was dead serious about this no matter how outlandish it sounded.

"Erm, how does he plan to do that " Sakura inquired obtusely.

"We don't know as of yet. To me, Yahiko's safety is more important than Madara's plan. We'll look further into it as soon as Yahiko is safe." Nagato replied

He was lying, at least about being ignorant of Madara's plan, wasn't he? Sakura had an intense suspicion of him, but she wasn't about to say anything about that.

Despite her speculation, she could feel how genuine Nagato's care of Yahiko was - and probably Konan by extension. She recalled Konan telling her about how she and Yahiko took care of him after whatever accident left him wheelchair-bound.

"You three are lucky to have each other, you know?" Sakura suddenly commented.

Nagato cracked a grin at Sakura's observation. For her to say anything about the three was pleasantly unexpected. "I couldn't agree more. All of the Akatsuki must stick together, really. Especially now with the possibility of Yahiko being hurt and Itachi being in and out of the hospital so much."

"I hope Itachi is alright," Sakura remarked, thinking of the torment brought upon Sasuke and his family.

"Me too,"

In the ensuing quiet, Sakura reflected Nagato's request. Yahiko was a linchpin in the Akatsuki. More importantly, he was a treasured peer and friend to such a large amount of people that his absence was sure to leave a scar. If he was in danger and she could help, there was no reason she shouldn't.

"About your request... I agree to help," Sakura smiled sympathetically, watching as Nagato's face light up. However, within the next moment, she watches as his joy turns into panic.

He twisted his body as if he was searching for something that wasn't there. The man narrowed his eyes and raised his hand to a doorway that led to the kitchen.

"Go away." He roared to an entity Sakura must not have been able to see.

In a split second, a massive force screamed into the kitchen, flipping the table and chairs, shattering the lights and windows.

Was this one of the powers described in Madara's documents?

"Haha, Nagato, you got me!" An unfamiliar voice chuckled.

In the middle of the room, a darkened figure began to step out of thin air.

Fully formed, he was a man in a black bodysuit and an orange mask with a pattern that swirled up the eye.

"Ahhh, it seems you got a girlfriend too! It's about time." He added.

"Tobi, leave, you aren't welcome here," Nagato growled.


End file.
